Snaps:Hero of Equestria
by Snaps10
Summary: After Snaps (sort of) Died, he was given the gift of reincarnating in the world he was originally born in. Unfortunately, he wasn't born in The world he thought he was in.. (Codename project S.H.O.E) (Rated T for violence and blood)
1. Heaven

Snaps woke up in a warm bed in his house. His bed was so comfy it was perfect. He felt relaxed, not a care in the world. He got up in a lazy daze. He was wearing a very bright white robe, made of the world's most comfortable fabric. He walked around his hand built, one of a kind house. He went to grab his swords off the rack, but nothing was there.

_Silly me! They are…._

"Broken…" Snaps muttered.

Snaps decided that he needed to go for a walk for a bit. But as he walked outside, he saw his mailbox, so for kicks and giggles, he checked it. Its contents were one letter. He pulled the white envelope out of the box; carefully he opened it and read.

_Hello Snaps! You are invited to the awards ceremony hosted at the town hall for the fallen heroes. (By the way, so sorry for your loss of everyone you know and love) But anyway, I can guarantee that you will be rewarded. (Probably with resurrection in the realm that you were born in or something like that.) Attending our ceremonies would be Jeb, Slenderman (Don't worry, we gave him 20 dollars so everything should be fine and dandy) Princess Celestia, Zeus, My pet cat , Morgan Freeman, and yours truly, as well as many other Heroes that deserve rewards. See you in an hour! (You have absolutely no choice in this by the way) -Notch_

Snaps looked up at the attendee list and studied it, one name on it was extremely familiar to him, but he didn't know why. He decided that he no longer needed a walk, so he went inside and checked his dresser for some casual clothes.

45 minutes later he headed outside and looked around. He was standing on a hard to miss golden road in the middle of a housing complex full of happy people chattering and at the very end of the road was a gigantic building, it looked like it was a mile away, but as soon as he started walking toward it, and it was only a few meters away.

He entered the building and was greeted by a short Japanese man who escorted Snaps to courtroom practically bathed in gold, at the very back of the room was a high stand that held the guests of honor, Notch, Jeb, Zeus a dark skinned man with white hair, a cat, a white skinned man with no face, a tuxedo, and string cheese sprouting of his back, and no joke, A white horse lady with a giant sun tattoo on her butt, wings, a horn, and Rainbow hair, the weirdest part was that looking at her seemed to bring back a bad memory, full of pain. Her stare told him that she didn't want to be here but she didn't have a choice. Snaps was surrounded by a lot of other heroes. All of them had something special about them, one guy was a giant, another was muscle bound dude with a sword lodged in his back. After a while the chatter died down and trumpets began to play.

"Hello heroes of minecraftia!" Notch announced. "You are all here to be rewarded for your great acts of bravery, strength, kindness and greatness in the world of the living.".

The ceremonies went by pretty quickly, a few names were very familiar, one was the legendary Steve, a guy who died in the same gauntlet that Snaps and his friends had ventured in their quest to stop Israphel. Then, Snaps was called up for his reward.

"Here is Snaps!" Notch shouted, introducing him to the room full of heroes. "He is the hero that singlehandedly killed Herobrine and Israphel." The crowd cheered, the two greatest evils in the world killed by the 14 year old boy standing in front of them. "He also was the one that died boldly enough as a blood sacrifice to bring me back to full health!" Snaps suddenly remembered that notch was dying last time he saw him. So was Ranger just going to kill the guy who attacked notch? He needed to ask notch about this.

"As a reward, he shall be given the best gift I could possibly give him! He will reappear in his original world of birth!". Suddenly horse lady gasped and gave Notch a look of disapproval as if she was to say "We didn't discuss this" Snaps didn't know why this was her concern, he didn't even know why notch invited her! Was she just there to take up space?

While sun butt was still disapproving Notch's actions, the crowd went wild. Snaps couldn't believe it, he was going back to help Ranger! Snaps went back to his chair and sat down, a huge grin on his face all the while.

After an hour or so of rewards, the ceremonies ended, but after the room had almost emptied Notch motioned Snaps to the large stand at the back of the room. Only notch and sun butt were sitting there.

"Today you have been gifted with a second chance!" Notch exclaimed joyfully.

"I think you mean third..." Horse lady said.

"He doesn't know that yet, Celestia" Notch muttered.

"Know what?" Snaps asked.

"Nothing important, just something about you originally being born a uni-"

"Wait, he doesn't know about his first life!?" Celestia shouted.

"Well, I may have kind of, sort of cleared his memory of your world and given him a false one..." Notch said while nervously tinkering with some sticks and iron.

Celestia face hoofed. "I suppose I have to tell him about his past life and how he ended up in your world..."

Snaps was having trouble piecing this together, he was originally a unicorn? Even in death things get impossibly weirder.

"Ok, so, when you were in my world, anyone around your age should have a cutie mark, an image that shows you your special talent or destiny. Your special talent was a very powerful magic spell that enabled you to magically summon and use two magical swords, one emerald, one ruby, just like the ones notch gave you. A few bank robbers took notice to your talent and tricked you into helping them break into the castle, they used you and your spell to kill multiple guards and break into the vault, but when the vault had been raided, the stabbed you and left you for dead, only for them to get caught at the gate. If it wasn't for my sister, you would be on the moon for a long time."

"Instead you were handed over to me for a better life, even if you did end up thinking your crazy grandad chopped down all the the trees."

"We kept quiet about that night, only trusting the highest of authorities, so no one will know who you are other than me, my sister, the royal guards, and unfortunately, the robbers, who have recently gotten out of their prison on the moon."

"So, I am going to Celestia's world?"

"Indeed, but there, you will be safer, and you will have a normal life with an education in an orphanage." Notch said..

Snaps was having trouble taking this all in, "So, I will never see my friends again?"

"I'm sorry..." Notch said, tinkering nervously again.

That was simply too much, so, Snaps passed out.


	2. Day 1- Remember Me?

Snaps woke up in a warm bed.( though not near as warm as the heaven one) He was in a wood cabin room, alone. His head had that all too familiar feeling of pain, he was only in heaven for a few hours, but pain already had felt weird to him. Without another thought he rolled off his bed and landed on his face with a loud *thunk*!

He attempted to push himself upwards, but when he looked at his arms, he didn't have hands.

"Holy-" Snaps slipped and fell on his face , he pushed himself up again and observed his arms. He had hooves and blue fur. He stood up (or, he got up on all fours. ) and he looked around, he was clearly 2 feet shorter than before, and his whole body was a shade of blue and he had a emerald green tail, it looked like there was something green and red on his rump, but he couldn't tell due to the angle his head was at. He was like a short version of horse lady, but he was still a guy, and he didn't have wings, he wasn't sure about the horn. He felt his head, and sure enough, he had a horn. He just guessed that his hair was green like his tail. He trotted over to the door and encountered his first problem:

He doesn't have hands.

He tried to put pressure on it with his front hoof and twist, to no prevail.

_How do normal ponies use these?_

He tried to focus and use magical energy, but that didn't work very well the first couple try's. He eventually got a green magical field to appear around the door knob, now he needed to know how to move it. He tried standing on his hind legs and waving his front hooves at the door, but it had no effect on the door. He eventually gave up and sat on his bed.

_I just wanted to twist a stinking door knob..._

Suddenly, the door magically opened. He didn't know how he did it , but he didn't care, he was free.

He didn't know what time it was, but he could tell it was early morning just from the grayish light coming from his window. He walked down a hallway full of other cabins and then a flight of stairs and was met by a dining room full of fillies and colts around his age. They were all eating breakfast while chatting quietly. Snaps was nervous, in his world, he was fairly educated, but in this world, he knew absolutely _nothing. _He hoped no-one would notice him nervously sat down at the end of the table and gathered his food, an apple and a few slices of bread. He looked around and hoped he would learn a few things about this world, for example, he learned that mares had roundish noses and stallions had more squarish noses, but there are only female alicorns so they are mares regardless of their nose shape.

_Was it just him, or was that a little complicated for a male, female system?_

After a little while, a white mare with pink hair walked in the room and said "Alright everypony! Ten minutes until you have to leave for school!"

Snaps had never been so exited to go to school. He was going to _learn something_ about this world that might give him a way back home! All he had to do was go ten minutes without being noticed.

"Also I would like to introduce you all to a new member of our family!"

_DOH!_

Snaps stood up slowly and wiped the apple off his face. The white mare kindly gestured him towards her, giving him a _you don't have to be nervous _look.

He walked slowly with his ears bent downward, it was funny, He can run up to Mobzilla and practically force Mobzilla to eat him, yet he was terrified by a room full of orphaned ponies... even if he didn't want to look stupid, that was ridiculous.

He stood in front of all the wide eyed orphans next to the caretaker.

"This is Snaps, he is from a far away land!"

_If only you knew lady..._

He heard murmurs from the children like "Look at his cutie mark!"

"His eyes are red!" "None of his fur colors match!"

That didn't boost his self esteem very much. And what the heck was a cutie mark? Before he sat back down, the mare handed him a sealed letter. "It's from the Princess, don't tell anyone though, she said it is very important that it is kept secret."

Snaps carefully attempted magical levitation on the envelope as he carried it back to his seat to read it while finishing his meal.

_To the select few that are informed of project armor._

_Snaps has returned to Equestria, not because the project was unsuccessful, but because he died in Notch's world and was given a second chance by notch for the good deeds he has done, therefor, for all we know he has been reformed for his bad deeds, but, if he does get involved in crime again I will not hesitate to send him to the moon, I cannot afford to make the same mistake twice, I must protect my land. Yours truly, Princess Celestia._

He just stared at the letter for a few moments.

_Send me to the moon? Is she serious? Is that really a punishment? She has to be joking!_

Moments later everyone (or should I say everypony?) was guided out to a schoolhouse. He was looking around the area, there were a few decent structures, like houses, fountains, all that stuff, then there was a giant freaking castle on top of a purple tree, no joke. Anyways, the schoolhouse was a nice shade of red and pink, it was fairly small but not claustrophobic. He stepped inside to see a teachers desk, a chalkboard, and rows of desks for students. He sat down in the back of the room and waited for class to start.

"Pssssst!"

Snaps looked to the right to see a green pony with red hair talking to him.

"Yeah?"

"I couldn't help but notice how cool your cutie mark is!"

Snaps looked at his rump and managed to see a green and red sword there.

_So is that what those butt tattoos were, no wonder so many people had them! I thought was just some strange fashion craze. _

He remembered something about him having the ability to magically summon his swords, so cutie marks must represent special talents.

"Uh, yeah, I cannot, erm, do the thing right now, but yeah, its alright I guess"

"Ok class! It is time to open your history notebooks to page 62" Said a smiling purplish earth pony at the front. Snaps took notice of how the board now said Cheerilee with a bunch of smiles around it.

This was going to be a long lesson.

* * *

Snaps was glad that page 62 gave all the basic information he needed to not look stupid. He also learned that he was in a land that had a so called "ever free" forrest that has "timberwolves" and "ursa majors", so if he _was _to get stuck here, he would be able to have fun. And apparently, Princess Luna was going to visit the town tomorrow.

He figured that for the rest of the day he was free to do what he wanted. So he decided to explore the town. He started by heading downtown, just to get that area out of the way.

As he walked down the street, he constantly heard footsteps behind him, but when he turned around, nopony was there, not until he hit a dead end in an alleyway. He turned around to see a pegasus in a black cloak.

"Hello, Snaps, remember me?"

Snaps froze in his tracks, this guy looked absolutely menacing. Snaps really wanted to remember his sword spell.

"So you don't, I take it? Did Celestia wipe your mind? Let me fill you in, you somehow got away with breaking into a vault with my crew, while the rest of us got locked away for the next two years, and now we are planning a new heist, but we need a expendable pony to stop a train for us."

"I won't help you...whoever you are!"

"Oh trust me, there is know way that you can avoid this. Get him boys!"

Suddenly a bunch of pegisai jumped off the buildings above Snaps and bucked him in the face.

* * *

He woke up in a sack, hooves tied behind his back, his body was very sore, he heard laughter above him, as well as the flapping of wings.

"We are going to gain so much money from this hit!" One stallion said.

"Indeed, but we must wait for the train to arrive first before we do anything."

"Oi! the traitor is awake!" Shouted a voice above him.

Suddenly a hole tore in the sack and Snaps realized where he was at:200 feet in the air, above a train track with a train incoming.

"oh my, I guess he woke up just in time for his stop!"

Snaps then realized that the train was a cargo train. They were going to use Snaps to stop the train.

"Well then, I guess this is goodbye!"

And then they dropped Snaps.

Snaps never thought it would end like this. There was no way he is going to make it home, or help ranger. Celestia won't let Snaps back into heaven because of this. Even if he survived this he would be sent to the moon. It was over. He just accepted it, no struggling, just falling to his death. And last second, just before the train crushed him, he felt himself smile. _It was fun._

_**BAM!**_

Every bone in his body cracked as he went flying to the right of the track, he was in pain, but he didn't care it will be over soon. He rolled on the ground, rolling over sharp rocks, cutting his skin, bruising his body, until he finally rolled to a stop. His head was facing the train, which had rolled to a stop, so he was forced to watch the criminals raid the train with large groups on all sides, kill the guards, and run off with all the gold.

His head turned so he was looking upwards at the moon. He learned that Luna was coming to town tonight to talk to the class the next day, as well as the fact that she was Celestia's only sister, meaning _she _was the one that saved him from being sent to the moon as well as the watcher of the night. That gave him hope.

He looked at the moon with his wide red eyes, "Luna?"

It was getting harder to breath, hope was all he had, so all he had was a spark of hope that Luna could hear him.

"Please. I know you helped me before, I need you to help me get back home again, Celestia is going to send me to the moon if she finds me here." Snaps's vision was getting blurry. "Please..." His eyesight was going black, and just before he passed out, a flash of light came from the moon and a dark blue alicorn stood over him, her mane flowing calmly like the nights wind. Her light blue eyes had a look of mercy towards him, as if she was to say _I'm so sorry you had to go through this._

"Thank yo-..." Snaps muttered before Luna put her hoof on his lips.

"Rest, I will get you to safety by morning."

And then he blacked out.

* * *

That night he dreamt that he was back in the rift, looking over Moses Lake, Luna was next to him.

"My sister isn't normally like this..." she said.

"What do you mean? "

"She was only harsh on you because she was worried for the safety Equestria, not because she hated you, for instance, when an army of changelings attempted to take over Canterlot, she did not hesitate to try and stop their queen."

"Can we convince her that this isn't my fault?"

"No, if any guards saw you, they would kill you on the spot, or capture you and have Celestia send you to the moon."

"So am I just going to be a fugitive for the rest of my life?"

"No, I am going to help you home, but first we need to consult a friend of mine to find a way."

"How are we going to get to your friend?"

"She will be coming to us. She said she may know a way to send you back."

Snaps began observing Moses lake while talking to Luna, and he immediately spotted Ranger being dragged down a street with an arrow in his arm.

"Holy Crap... " He muttered in shock.

"Yes, he was captured around the same time you got hit by a train, I recently spoke to him in his sleep, I told him that you were alive but not well."

"Alright, but what about him? Is he O.k?" Snaps asked.

"He is weak from poison, and I am unsure of what they are going to do to him, it is really up to him."

Snaps looked at Luna again.

"Thank you for helping me. I wouldn't have had a chance if you didn't save my life."

Luna blushed a little.

"Really, it is just my-"

Snaps put his hoof on her lips. "What you did saved my life, and from what I know, this isn't the first time, I owe you my life."

"I-I had to stop my sister the first time, you looked so scared, I thought you were too young to be sent to the moon."

"But you could have easily just let her dispose of me, that is why I thank you."

Luna blushed harder as Snaps gave her a hug to show his thanks.

"I Didn't want you to feel the pain I felt when my sister sent me to the moon." Luna muttered.

"Yet you didn't even know who I was. You are the kindest pony I have ever met."

Luna pulled out of the hug and was about to say something, but then, Snaps woke up.

A cave... Luna brought him to a cave,(Waking up in a warm bed was getting old) on the bright side, she didn't just leave there, she had bandaged up Snaps's entire body and covered him with a blanket, he couldn't move but he was warm anyways. Luna was sleeping (Probably going into somepony else's dreams) on the other side of the cave, good, after the effort she had to keep him alive, she deserved some peaceful sleep. In the light coming from the entrance of the cave, Snaps had a better eye for detail, Luna was skinnier and slightly shorter than Celestia, her cutie mark looked like a large ink spill with a crescent moon on it. Why he didn't notice this in his dream? Dreams can be deceiving. He thought about the talk he had with Luna, what was she going to say? But before he got too deep into it, he tried to get up.

Then Snaps realized, he couldn't move due to M.E.I.B (my everything is broken) syndrome. So, he decided to wait for Luna to wake up so he would have someone to talk to. (*_**Cough* Next Chapter *Cough*)**_


	3. Day 2- Healing

It was a good hour before Luna woke up. She gracefully stood up and and walked towards Snaps.

"How are you feeling?"

"Well, for one thing, I can't move."

"Do you feel pain?"

Snaps just then realized the lack of pain he had, he didn't feel like this last night, he remembered the excruciating pain that blasted throughout his entire body.

"No, but I'm not sure why."

"I used a simple numbing spell on you, but I am not sure when it will wear off ."

"Tell me, how bad is it?"

"I'm sorry..."

"What?"

"Almost all your bones broke, and your horn cracked, you may never walk or perform Magic again."

Not even the train hit him as hard as that sentence did. Never walk again... He even saw a tear going down Luna's face. It hurt her to tell him about this. He just closed his eyes and laid his head back. He couldn't believe that this was happening to him. What had he done to deserve this?!

"There may be a way to fix it though." Luna said, "My friend, Twilight Sparkle may find a spell that can mend your bones..."

Snaps would hug Luna if his arms weren't broken. He really hoped that this "Twilight Sparkle" could help him.

In the meantime he would have to go through a mine field named "Communication while avoiding the subject of recent events."

"So, uh, hows life?"

Luna rolled her eyes and smiled. Hey, in Snaps' mind, that was a laugh. Dark humor is fun.

"It's alright, I did get to meet you."

Snaps smiled, dark humor, everypony.

They had a nicetalk for a while, until they heard a swoosh outside. Luna stopped mid sentence and looked at the entrance of the cave. Suddenly Luna's horn started to glow and a cold feeling washed over Snaps. He could see that his entire body had turned to shadows. Luna shouted. "Who's there?"

"Its me!" A female voice called in.

Luna sighed with relief. "Come in."

The cold wave of shadows washed off of Snaps as Twilight walked into the cave. She was a lavender alicorn with a purple and pink mane, her cutie mark was a purple star surrounded by 5 other white stars, she was carrying a large bag full of books. She carefully studied him, Snaps could see the worry in her eyes.

_**Twilight's P.O.V**_

Luna was right about how bad it was. This poor colt had suffered being hit by a train. On the outside, she looked like she was a Doctor, there to help, but on the inside, she was panicking. What if she couldn't find a spell? She started flipping through a medical spell book and stopped on bone mending. As she was reading she spoke up.

"What is your name?" She asked.

"Snaps..." He said, in a quiet tone.

That name sounded familiar, she looked up from her book for a moment and carefully studied Snaps's face for a second. She definitely knew him. But she didn't remember how. She disregarded that thought as she read through the book some more. But more thoughts were nagging at her. Snaps... Wasn't he that kid that... She lost her train of thought. Luna wasn't very specific about this kid.

She finally found a spell.

_**Snaps's P.O.V... Again.**_

Twilight walked back and whispered something in Luna's ear.

Luna looked at Snaps with concern, and whispered something back.

Snaps himself was starting to become a little concerned.

"So... Snaps." Twilight said, "I did find a spell that could mend your bones, but..."

"It may cause some extreme pain..." Luna said nervously.

"And we have to do it continuously until the mending is done, the spell can only be preformed on a pony once."

Snaps just stared at the ceiling. "Do it."

Snaps was sure he had felt the most pain he could possibly feel at that moment. Every bone in his body was moving, and then quite literally welding together, every bone was burning where they fractured. He wanted to shout from the pain, but he had no idea how close they were to civilization, if somepony heard him...

Suddenly the pain stopped. Snaps was breathing heavily, as Luna walked over to him and put a hoof on his shoulder. It was over.

"Can I stand now?" Snaps asked.

"I guess you can try..." Twilight replied, but she sounded unsure.

"Alright, the moment of truth." Snaps muttered.

He slowly rolled off his bed, and landed flat on his face. Luna gasped and immediately went to pick him up, but before she could help him he shakily stood up, grimacing.

"Alright, now how do I go home? "

He regretted asking that question, he really did. Because Twilight asked "You don't even know where your house is?"

"Don't you remember? Luna told you I was from a different world, right?"

Then Snaps looked behind Twilight and saw Luna, making hoof signals to stop talking and Snaps realized he made a huge mistake.

"You are from a different world? Sounds similar to that stallion that Princess Celestia wants..."

Twilight looked up at Snaps as she put the pieces together.

"Captured."

Luna face-hoofed.

"Well, uh... Look at the time!" Snaps said, slowly backing out of the cave alongside Luna. "I think me and Princess Luna have to uh, go to ponyville to town hall! Luna is going there to speak, and stuff, so..."

"Your the stallion that Princess Celestia wants captured!"

Snaps and Luna immediately turned and ran. When they left the cave, Snaps saw that the cave was just barely outside of town. Snaps was glad he didn't scream, but Twilight was immediately following behind. She saw Snaps as a threat, and she wasn't going to let him do anything to harm her nation, but the reality was that Snaps just wanted to go home. Twilight spread her wings and flew after them. "Shizshizshizshizshiz!" Snaps panicked. Suddenly Luna spread her wings and took off, but not before she swooped down and grabbed Snaps and went soaring into the morning air.

Now, Snaps and never flown before, and now, he never wanted to do it again, but then again, his first time was in the middle of a high speed chase, while taking evasive action. Snaps ducked a bullet sized beam that whizzed past his ear, his large, _large_, ear.

Twilight was gaining quickly as they flew directly above ponyville.

"What are we going to do?!" Snaps shouted, he had no experience in midair combat, so he couldn't do anything in this situation.

Luna descended so she was just ten feet above the streets, causing her to bob and weave more due to the market stands and some angry cyan pegasus that (thankfully) Twilight ran into.

Luna landed next to the schoolhouse and magically *poofed* a large scroll out of midair. Snaps forgot that luna was a 1000 year old princess for a second there, she acted more like she was 16.

"Do not fear if you are a tad bit late." Luna said, "I can get you excused from any consequences."

After Luna gave a lovely lesson about the History of Equestria in class, (Snaps memorized it word for word, even if a few of his other classmates fell asleep.) One filly raised her hoof and asked:

"What happened after the battle between Nightmare Moon and Princess Celestia?"

Luna froze. She quickly glanced down at her paper and back at the student. Snaps wanted to help, but he was just as clueless. Then he saw a history book on a shelf behind Luna. Now was the time for him to master levitation.

Slowly and steadily, he eased the book out of the bookshelf and in front of the embarrassed Princess. She looked at Snaps for a moment with a thankful smile before she dove into the book.

After school ended, Snaps walked out of the building casually with Luna as if he wasn't a wanted criminal, the silence was awkward. _Come on Snaps! They are just words, I know that your mouth is getting dry, and you feel... weird, but you gotta say SOMETHING._

Then Snaps saw Luna's face, she was looking at the ground, thinking about something, something that made her sad.

"Whats wrong?"

"I am afraid of what may happen between me and my sister."

"Well, what do you have to worry about? When I'm gone, you can formally explain to Cele- *ahem* _Princess _Celestia what really happened without consequences."

"Yes, but if she does catch us before you can get home. She would punish the both of us severely."

"Trust me Princess, I won't let that happen."

Snaps hugged Luna, at the moment, she was all he had, and vice versa.

"I guess you're right..." Luna said brightening up a little.

Snaps and Luna walked into town, avoiding as much attention as possible. Then Snaps spotted a candy shop.

"Want a snack?" He asked.

Luna smiled at him and they walked into the candy shop together.

_Ba-ding!_

Thankfully, the snack shacks only occupant was a pink pony with extremely curly hair. "Welcome to sugar cube corner!" She said, counting the money in the register.

_Ba-ding!_

She closed the register and looked up. "How may I help yo-" She gasped and her eyes widened at the sight of the royalty in the room. She slid over the counter and crashed into Snaps, apparently, she was not after Luna.

"I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU AROUND IN TWO YEARS!" She shouted with glee. Luna tried to stop herself from laughing.

"Wh- who are you?!" Snaps didn't appreciate the free hugs.

"I'm Pinkie Pie!" She shouted like she wanted the world to know her name. "And your Snaps, silly! Don't you remember?!"

"Hardly." Snaps muttered.

"Thats ok! I'll just give you this hour long lesson of our friendship from start to fin-"

"That's alright, Pinkie, we are just here for a snack." Luna interrupted.

"Ooh! Ooh! How about a apple turnover! Or a a muffin! Or a cupcake!"

"How much would a bowl of chocolate Ice Cream cost?" Snaps asked.

"Today they're free! And what would you like Princess?"

"Do you have any cheesecake?"

"Sure! I'll bring you out a slice in a minute!" Pinkie said, disappearing into the back room.

Snaps and Luna sat down at the nearest table.

"It looks like I wasn't a total friendless looser in this world." Snaps said, gesturing to the back room.

"Thats not much of a surprise, you managed to reach out to this 'Ranger' Character , and he is kind of on the rude side of the spectrum."

"Well, not all the time, he was probably just in a bad mood, given recent events."

Suddenly, 2 plates went flying out of the back room and towards Snaps and Luna.

"Heads up!" Snaps shouted as both him and Luna ducked. The plates landed on on the table with a clatter. Pinkie poked her head out of the back room. "Oopsie! Sorry if i startled you! Anyway, enjoy your meal!"

Snaps tried to levitate a scoop of Ice Cream to his face, but he only managed to drop the spoon back in the bowl. Luna just smiled and levitated the spoon to Snaps mouth for him. "I suppose your gonna make the spoon go 'choo choo' too, aren't you?" Snaps said smirking.

"Only if you refuse to eat." Luna smiled back.

Snaps tried to levitate his own spoon again, but failed.

"Here, let me teach you." The princess offered.

By the time Snaps got it down, his Ice Cream was half melted, but He didn't care, he figured put how to magically levitate objects, thanks to Princess Luna.

They thanked Pinkie for the free meal and walked back outside to discover that it was sunset. They sat on a bench together, facing the moon as it rose with the help of Luna's magic. The town was now safe enough to traverse safely through the town. They walked down the road talking about the worlds and how they are different. This went on until midnight.

"Minecraftia has a lot fewer towns you see, and we don't have trains to travel, only uncomfortable mine carts."

Suddenly, a loud explosion went off in the distance. "What was that?!" a pony shouted.

Snaps froze and saw flames rise in the direction of the orphanage.

"Snaps? Snaps?!" Luna shouted.

"FOLLOW ME!" Snaps shouted as he sprinted up the road towards the Orphanage. But the streets began flooding quickly. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a bunch of crates next to a building. He sprinted strait up them and started spring on the roof towards the orphanage at full speed, Luna following him there. He jumped off the last roof and broke through the weak walls of the top floor, without Luna. He heard screaming in a room in the back room. He opened the door and found a filly that was about 6 years old.

*_**Craaack* **_

A support beam broke above the filly, and time slowed, a taunting voice spoke in his head

_**"Tsk, tsk tsk, what are you going to do? I suppose that you are going to just DIE again right? It's either her or you, and you have NO potential, you will always be a hated convict in this world."**_

Time sped up a little as Snaps felt a magical surge rushed through him.

_**"I'm not giving up this time."**_

Snaps uttered as the plank of wood suddenly got diced in half and landed at the sides of the filly. He picked up the filly and ran for the nearest window, more planks fell in his path that was already narrowed by the flames, but they all split into halves or thirds by streaks of green or red light.

_**"My swords." **_Snaps smiled as he cut through one last plank and the blades outlines became clear.

He burst out the window as the flames roared behind him. He landed hard, but he stayed on his feet for the sake of the small pony. He let the filly down and watched her run to a cyan pegasus with rainbow hair. And she was standing next to... Twilight, Pinkie Pie, and three other ponies he didn't know.

But Twilight didn't look like she was going to attack him, she looked at him like she had just made a huge mistake.

Then the crowd parted for twenty soldiers to approach Snaps. Luna landed between them and shouted "By order of the two sisters I command you all to stop!"

The guard with the most froofy helmet laughed. "Your sister has declared you as an enemy to the public, we have orders to arrest on sight."

Luna gasped in shock as the guards closed in. But she quickly spread her wings and grabbed Snaps and took off. Tears streaming down her face. What seemed like the entire Equestrian Air Force took off after them. The sky's darkness was their only hope, the pegisai were too fast. Snaps looked back and did a double take, they were gone. Then there was a loud WHOOSH. Luna shouted and they tumbled out of the sky.

Two Pegisai had rammed into them.

As they were tumbling, Snaps caught a glimpse of Luna's wings, one was bent the wrong way. He couldn't believe what he saw. A flood of emotions flowed through him, rage, sorrow, regret. He wanted to destroy whoever did this to her. But then another pegasus knocked him out.

He woke up in the throne room, Luna was asleep at his side, Celestia was standing above them, a glare in her eyes that was unfamiliar to him. Like a look of sadness, blanketed behind rage. Snaps stood up, which hurt, but he didn't show it.

She opened her mouth to speak, but Snaps interrupted her.

"Are you satisfied?"

"What?"

"Are you satisfied!? Look at your sister! I may not be a pegasus, but I don't think her wings are supposed to bend that way. Not only that, but you had the nerve to declare her an enemy to the public."

"This isn't about my sister, it's about-"

"Precisely! You are after _me_! And she got hurt because of _your _mistake."

"I did what I had to!" Celestia shouted back, the flames of the sun burning in her eyes "You were a threat to my nation and I had to eliminate you before used your power to take the throne, because I knew from the start of this fiasco that you didn't change, and I know that you will _never _change from your old ways! Even worse, you were influencing my sister into helping you, slowly changing her back to what she was before her punishment on the moon." she sighed and and lowered her head a little. "I guess it wasn't enough."

Her horn began to glow and she looked up with teats in her eyes. "When she wakes up,. tell her i'm sorry."

A brick of realization hit Snaps in the face, he was going to be the second pony on the moon. There wasn't a wall behind Snaps, just an open balcony with the moon right behind Snaps. But just before celestia blasted Snaps out of existence, Snaps magically pulled his swords out of thin air and shielded himself and Luna, which was impressive, because, even if he was the only Pony in existence that could do it, he had only just learned how to use it.

The spell hit hard, as every atom in Snaps's body told him to just jump, and live an eternity on the moon with the mare he... Loved. But he wanted to go home, he felt split between staying here and going "Home".

The spell reflected off the swords and destroyed many pillars in the room. When it was over Snaps stood strong in front of Luna's unconscious body.

"My turn, Tia."

His swords turned towards the shocked princess and blasted some much

The building shook as Celestia's body was blasted and battered into the next room, which was the royal armory. Snaps charged in and jumped into the dust. The dust cleared and Celestia was now wearing full armor, levitating a giant golden axe, a large gash in her cheek.

"Resistance is pointless! If you kill me, you will be forever be hunted!"

Snaps didn't want to kill Celestia, he hated her with every atom in his body, but killing her would not help his case.

But, what choice did he have?

He viciously slashed at Celestia, but she caught his blades on the axe and threw him into the wall. She flew 10 feet into the air and brutally slammed the blade into Snaps' blades, making him fall onto his back. She stood over him and raised the axe, her stare radiated sadness and anger.

Snaps forced his blades into the ground on either sides of his body, causing a ripple than launched both of them in the air.

Snaps slammed into the ground next to a red amulet. Then a voice spoke to him.

_**"Celestia is the most powerful being in this universe, only this amulet can help you match her power."**_

Snaps quickly grabbed it and put it on, feeling the power coarse through him. He smiled wickedly at Celestia, who was disoriented on the ground, with her axe stuck in the ground at her side. Snaps smoothly trotted over to her and ran his red blade on the side her face tauntingly. The moment he felt that power, he realized just how much he hated her. How much he wanted to kill her.

"Dose thou want to see the sun set?" Snaps asked as the swords blade hovered soothly above Celestia's neck. She looked at him with just as much hatred as Snaps felt towards her.

"How did you get ahold of the alicorn amulet?"

"Oh, you mean this trinket?" Snaps smirked. "I found it. It's pretty neat, isn't it? I mean, now I'm two times more powerful than you, which is cool..." Snaps used his twisted magic to hold down Celestia as he made her say her last words.

**Luna's point of view.**

She woke up to a room that had very few sturdy pillars, and a giant hole to the armory. She stood up weakly, her broken wing flopped at her side. Where was Snaps?

She had wondered what could have caused all of this damage. Then she heard maniacal coming from the armory. She sneaked to the new entrance and peaked inside and couldn't believe what she saw. Snaps was magically holding the swords from his cutiemark to her sisters neck, wearing the alicorn amulet.

"Really?" He said, in his once innocent voice. "Nothing to say? OK THEN! GOODNIGHT PRINCESS." He raised his blades.

Luna shouted. _**"NO!" **_she charged forward, and bucked him in the face, knocking him out, cold.

She looked at his body in dismay. Celestia stood up. "Sister.."

Luna trembled, with mixed feelings.

"He..."

Luna's fur color began turning a darker shade of blue.

"What did you do to make him resort to such a violent path?"

"He was always violent Luna you just never-"

"**HE WAS NEVER VIOLENT" **Luna shouted, as blue armor appeared around her. "**HE WAS THE SWEETEST, MOST GENTLE INNOCENT STALLION I EVER MET, WHAT DID YOU DO TO SCARE HIM?" **

Celestia began panicking, watching her sister transform into a much larger form.

"Sister!"

_**"NO MORE SISTER, THOUST HAVE HARMED WHO I LOVED, AND I WILL MAKE THIS RIGHT!"**_

Luna's wing repaired itself and she blasted celestia, knocking her out. Then she picked up Snaps and kissed him on the forehead. She had to fix what her sister had foolishly caused. She needed to make the two of them friends, and fix the harm she had caused as well. So she fled the half destroyed castle, already with a plan to fix everything that had gone wrong, and get Snaps home.

_**Downtown Ponyville Midnight.**_

"Hey boss, our targets are in custody."

"Good, did our spy put the amulet in its position?"

"Yes boss, we have prepared, for any situation."

"Good,.the boy will kill the princess and we will take over when the kingdom is at its weakest, rally our men, we will strike as the sun sets, by then, the boy will be on our side."

"What about Luna?"

"I will take care of her personally, for now, focus on a getting us a queen sized body bag."

A/N: Yes, I am making Princess Luna and Snaps a couple, if you don't like it don't read.


End file.
